Don't Say A Word
by xfirefly9x
Summary: House/Cuddy, one-sided Cuddy/Wilson. House wasn't stupid. He could see right through the lies that Cuddy pushed on him and the fake smiles she gave him to cover up what she was really feeling.


**_Don't Say A Word_**

House wasn't stupid. He could see right through the lies that Cuddy pushed on him and the fake smiles she gave him to cover up what she was really feeling. He knew her well enough to suspect that something was wrong – terribly wrong – and the fact that she was trying to hide it while predictable only went to show how serious it was.

He didn't like not knowing exactly what it was that had affected her in such a way and so, contemplative scowl on his face, he moved towards her office, limping considerably more than usual.

Popping the third Vicodin he'd had in the past two hours into his mouth, he began to chew it thoughtfully as he pushed the door to Cuddy's office open. He paused before he entered the room. It was dark.

Maybe she had gone out.

If that were the case, she wouldn't have had any reason to close up all the blinds.

He paused to consider the options.

One. Cuddy had left her office in a hurry and had left the blinds as they were. Two. She had left her office and had donned the blinds to hide something in there. Three. She was in there, doing _something._ Hiding, maybe – although, and House smirked, the first place anyone would look for her was in her office and to hide from someone there would just be stupid.

It took him about half a second to decide what to do.

He went in, closing the door behind him.

"House," Cuddy's voice drifted to him across the room, her tone strangely calm. "Now is _not_ a good time. Go bother Wilson." She fell silent.

Option three, then. She _was_ there.

Glancing in the direction of her voice, he let his eyes adjust to the dim light. "I hear you went to dinner last night," he began, ignoring her request for him to leave. "With Wilson." He remained as still as possible and waited for her to answer as if the slightest sign of movement would scare her off.

"I did," Cuddy confirmed. "He's my friend. So what?"

House raised an eyebrow and let his gaze drop to the floor. "Oh, nothing. It's just…don't you think you're leading him on a bit?" Each word dripped with sarcasm, perhaps to cover his desire to know _why_. Why Wilson? Why not him?

He took her answering as an invitation to move further into the room and progressed towards her voice.

"What's it to you if I'm leading him on?"

"He's my friend."

"Since when have you cared about…You know what? I don't care. Just go. Leave me in peace."

He scowled and hung his head. Chewed on his lower lip. Kept moving forwards. "So you are leading him on then."

"No, House. I'm not." Her voice is firm. "Wilson happens to be my friend, too. That's all he is. I know it, he knows it. End of story."

"Except that you're wrong."

"I'm wrong? Why does it not surprise me that you'd say that?"

"He doesn't know you're not into him. He has some serious feelings for you, he's told me himself."

"Oh yeah?"

"Would I lie about something like that?"

There was a snort of laughter.

"House, you'd lie to Wilson if it meant getting a free lunch."

He shrugged. "True. But that doesn't mean I'd lie about this."

"In any case," Cuddy said, "our dinner last night was a meal between friends. Not that it has anything to do with you."

He lifted his cane and slowly dropped it to the floor again. It made a sharp 'thwack' as it hit.

"What are you doing in the dark?" he threw at her. Back on topic.

"None of your business."

"Sleeping on the job?"

"No."

"Hiding from someone?"

She took too long to respond.

"No. Of course not."

"Ha! Who? I take it since you haven't kicked me out, it's not me. So. Wilson?" He scratched his head. "You knew you've been leading him on and he has a thing for you, didn't you? You're hiding from Wilson!"

Silence.

"Interesting."

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the darkness and pulled him down. He stumbled as the ground came up to meet him and a burst of pain erupted in his leg. He hissed in pain, catching sight of Cuddy. "What the hell?"

"Shut up!" She held a hand to his mouth and held him down.

He saw out of the corner of his eye, a shadowy figure at the door. The figure leaned on the glass, peering in. Wilson.

He could hear each breath Cuddy took, long and slow and forced, and feel the gentle warmth of her breathing on his neck.

"Mmmph! Wilson! She's in here!" His voice was muffled by her hand but the noise stopped Wilson from leaving. Wilson shifted slightly and kept looking in.

"Wilson!"

"Oh, for – "

Suddenly, Cuddy's mouth was against his and he couldn't breathe, think, move. He sat there stunned until it occurred to him to kiss her back. His hands fisted in her hair and he pushed her roughly against the wall. If she was going to be rough, he was too.

He opened his mouth slightly allowing her entrance and groaned as her tongue darted in to rub against his. She tasted like strawberries and yogurt and it wasn't long before he was drowning in her. He was helpless to her touch.

God, she was going to be the end of him one day.

One day. Not today.

He frowned when she pulled away and fixed her with a look of contempt.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

He glanced around and saw that Wilson was gone from the window.

"For not shutting the hell up like I told you to," she replied hastily.

He grinned.

Of course!

"So you are hiding from Wilson!"

"No."

"So then, you wanted to kiss me?"

Cuddy sighed loudly and covered her face with her hands. "Fine. I'm hiding from Wilson."

"And the kiss was so that I didn't blow your cover?"

"Yes," she nearly squeaked at him.

He eyed her critically. "Wow, you really must've – "

"Don't," she stopped him. "Don't say a word."

He shrugged and sat back against the wall.

His hand crept back into her hair.

"House!"

"Well you said not to say a word! That doesn't involve speaking. And until we can be sure Wilson is gone…"

She mumbled her agreement into his mouth as he kissed her again.

_fin._


End file.
